Chú ngựa của hoàng tử
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Có một người đã chứng kiến hết những gì diễn ra giữa Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử. English version: Kaleidoscope, chapter 15: Horse.


**Chú ng****ự****a c****ủ****a hoàng tử**

**_Tóm tắt: _**_Có một người đã chứng kiến hết những gì diễn ra giữa Vĩnh Kỳ và Tiểu Yến Tử. English version: Kaleidoscope, chapter 15: Horse._

* * *

><p>Người ta nói, khi chết, con người có thể được đầu thai, lại được sinh ra thành một vật khác. Vật này có thể là bất cứ cái gì, có thể lại là một con người khác. Nếu được đầu thai làm người, thì bạn là người may mắn, hay ít nhất thì người ta nói như thế. Tôi đã gặp đủ con người để biết được rằng làm người thật ra nhiều khi lại là khổ nhất. Nếu không, bạn có thể được đầu thai làm một con vật gì khác. Nhiều khi, khi cảm thấy nợ ai đó, con người thường nguyện kiếp sau làm trâu làm ngựa để hầu hạ người được nợ. Họ có nói thật lòng không thì ai mà biết được (tôi thấy con người lại rất có thói quen nói nhiều điều không thật lòng). Mà thật ra, họ có chủ động được trong việc kiếp sau được làm con gì không cũng lại là một vấn đề hoàn toàn khác.<p>

Tôi cũng không biết mình có tin vào những lời nói này không. Nếu tôi đã từng có kiếp trước, là con người hay gì khác, và nếu trong kiếp trước đó tôi từng nguyện kiếp này làm ngựa, thì thật sự tôi cũng chẳng nhớ. Tuy nhiên, tôi thật là một con ngựa, và tôi có muốn hay không thì cũng chẳng ai quan tâm.

Là một con ngựa, tôi cho rằng tôi cũng có một cuộc sống khá tốt. Kể cả khi tôi chưa sinh ra, tôi đã có số được sung sướng (so với nhiều con ngựa khác). Không phải con ngựa nào sinh ra cũng vậy, bạn phải hiểu điều này. Có nhiều con ngựa sinh ra là để làm việc đồng áng, ngày qua ngày, chịu nắng chịu mưa, ăn cỏ khô và uống nước đục, rồi bị những người chủ quát mắng đánh đập. Có những con ngựa khác được sinh ra để kéo xe, công việc có vẻ đáng tôn trọng hơn công việc đồng áng. Rồi còn có ngựa chiến; chúng được chăm sóc kỹ càng hơn, nhưng tôi không khoái cái tỉ lệ chết chóc đó. Và có những con ngựa khác, như tôi, sinh ra là để trở thành những con ngựa tốt nhất, để mang trên lưng những con người vĩ đại nhất. Tôi không hẳn sinh ra một cách tự nhiên, mà người ta đã chọn cha tôi và mẹ tôi cho tôi, để tôi cho thể sinh ra là một con ngựa tốt nhất có thể. Tôi sinh ra vào một mùa xuân vào một ngày đẹp trời. Ngay cả trước khi tôi có thể tự đứng trên bốn chân của mình, họ đã tuyên bố tôi là con ngựa đẹp mã nhất được sinh ra trong chuồng ngựa hoàng cung.

Và đó cũng là nơi tôi đã lớn lên - chuồng ngựa hoàng cung. Trong năm đầu tiên của cuộc đời, tôi không biết gì nhiều ngoài chuồng ngựa đó, quanh tôi là những người bạn ngựa non cùng tuổi. Tôi cũng không nhớ gì nhiều lắm từ năm đầu tiên đó, ngoài những cú đạp đất và cuộc thi đá nhau với các bạn, những ngày chạy trên những đồng cỏ xanh ngắt ngọt lịm vào mùa xuân, mùa hạ và mùa thu, rồi đông đến, những tháng ấm cúng trong chuồng và ăn các loại ngũ cốc thượng hạng.

Nhưng tôi nhớ mùa xuân sau đó, mùa xuân tôi tròn một tuổi, mùa xuân cậu ấy đến.

Dấu hiệu đầu tiên làm tôi chú ý tới sự hiện diện của cậu, đó là tiếng đám thái giám chăm sóc chuồng ngựa chỉnh sửa áo quần và quỳ lạy dưới đất. Những tiếng động này tôi đã nghe nhiều và đến lúc đó tôi cũng đủ lớn để hiểu tôi là một chú ngựa thuộc về một gia đình một kiểu thủ lĩnh nào đó của đám con người, và mỗi khi một thành viên trong gia đình đó đến chuồng ngựa, dù có thể chỉ là lấy ngựa đi chơi, đám thái giám kia bao giờ cũng mất một khoảng thời gian dài quỳ lạy một lúc. Tôi chẳng bao giờ hiểu tại sao họ lại làm thế và tiếng loạt xoạt của quần áo họ thường làm tôi không yên, dù tôi đã nghe nhiều. Tôi theo bản năng dậm châm một cách giận dữ xuống đất và lắc bờm để giải tỏa sự căng thẳng. Nhưng rồi tôi bỗng nhận ra rằng tôi không thể nhìn thấy người mà đám thái giám đang quỳ lạy. Thường thì người này nổi bật lắm; thường họ mặc một bộ đồ màu vàng chói lóa kinh khủng mà tôi chẳng thích tí nào. Có vẻ những con ngựa quanh tôi cũng nhận ra sự khác biệt về vị khách ngày hôm đó và tất cả đều thò đầu ra khỏi chuồng để cố nhìn được người đó. Đầu chúng chỉ làm tôi càng không nhìn thấy gì vì tôi ở chuồng ở ngay cuối dãy. Tôi chỉ có thể nghe thấy tiếng đi của con người, nhẹ nhàng đến ngớ ngẩn; tôi không hiểu làm sao mà người có tiếng bước nhẹ tênh như thế lại không bị gió cuốn đi. Nhưng tôi vẫn chưa nhìn thấy người khách.

Tiếng bước chân không đều và dừng lại ở mỗi chuồng. Đám thái giám nói nhiều về màu sắc bộ lông của chúng tôi và tốc độ; tất cả đối với tôi có vẻ đều là những điều vớ vẩn. Màu lông thì liên quan gì đến khả năng của chúng tôi? Nòi giống là quan trọng nhưng chúng tôi đều biết được ở đây tức là chúng tôi đều là những con ngựa tốt nhất. Về tốc độ, họ đâu đã có cho chúng tôi chạy hết sức mà biết được chúng tôi có thể chạy nhanh đến đâu? Tôi khịt mũi và dậm chân khi nghe những điều ngớ ngẩn đó.

Cuối cùng thì cậu ta cũng đến chuồng của tôi. Dù chỉ mới một tuổi, tôi đã cao hơn cậu. Đầu cậu còn chưa cao quá lưng tôi nếu cậu đứng cạnh tôi. Tất nhiên, dần dần rồi cậu sẽ lớn đủ để vừa với tôi, nhưng vào lần gặp đầu tiên đó, cậu thật nhỏ bé. Sau này cậu nói với tôi rằng năm đó cậu mười hai tuổi. Con người lạ thật. Đối với ngựa, mười hai tuổi là bắt đầu già rồi, nhưng cậu vẫn còn là một chú ngựa non. Cậu đứng một hồi lâu ngoài chuồng của tôi, nhìn tôi trong khi đám thái giám vẫn tiếp tục lảm nhảm. Nhưng cậu không nghe; tôi biết, tôi đã quan sát cậu. Mắt cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi và lúc đó tôi cũng không hiểu sao tôi không cảm thấy căng thẳng như khi người khác nhìn tôi như thế. Con người nhiều khi trông thật đáng sợ. Nhưng trong mắt cậu có một sự điềm tĩnh làm tôi an lòng, dủ cậu thật nhỏ. Tôi cũng chẳng nghe đám thái giám đang nói gì.

Rồi từ từ, cậu đưa tay ra để chạm vào mũi tôi. Đám thái giám loạn cả lên.

"Ngũ A Ca! Xin đừng! Con ngựa này chưa tự chủ được!"

"Nó chỉ là con ngựa non chưa qua huấn luyện, nó sẽ làm Ngũ A Ca bị thương!"

Đám thái giám này có nhiệm vụ chăm sóc đàn ngựa chúng tôi nhưng tôi tự hỏi họ có thực sự hiểu chúng tôi không? Chúng tôi còn quá nhỏ, làm sao họ hiểu được khi chính bản thân chúng tôi còn chưa tự hiểu mình? Tôi đâu muốn làm cậu bé kia bị đau, vì tôi biết cậu sẽ không hại tôi. Dù thế, khi nghe lời ngăn chặn của đám thái giám, tay cậu chợt ngưng lại trước khi cậu chạm được vào tôi. Tôi không đợi đến lúc cậu rút tay đi, tôi thổi hơi vào lòng bàn tay cậu như để làm quen. Cậu bật cười và mạnh dạn vuốt đầu tôi. Tôi khịt hơi một cách thích thú và nựng vào tay cậu. Cậu quay đầu và cho đám thái giám một cái nhìn đắc ý. Tôi cũng sẽ hưởng ứng nếu tôi có thể có được vẻ mặt như thế. Họ chỉ biết nhìn chúng tôi một cách kinh ngạc.

Rồi cậu đến bên một cây táo gần đó, trèo lên cây và hái một viên ngọc đỏ mọng rồi lại trở về bên tôi, chìa tay ra mời tôi.

Từ hôm đó, cậu thường đến chơi với tôi và chúng tôi cùng nhau nghe đám thái giảm lại lải nhải về việc tôi còn quá nhỏ để bắt đầu huấn luyện với yên cương và phải đợi một năm nữa tôi mới sẵn sàng. Rồi đến khi tôi đủ lớn thì họ lại kêu ca là cậu chủ của tôi còn quá nhỏ để tự huấn luyện một con ngựa. Tuy nhiên, chúng tôi vẫn cùng nhau tập luyện vào năm đó, năm cậu mười ba. Đương nhiên ngựa không cần được huấn luyện thì mới biết chạy, nhưng chạy với cái yên và một con người trên lưng là việc khác, nó đi ngược lại với bản tính của chúng tôi. Nhưng tôi không phiền, vì tôi sinh ra để làm nhiệm vụ này. Nếu không phải cậu là người cưỡi tôi thì sẽ lại là người khác và chắc họ sẽ chẳng tốt được như cậu. Cậu chủ của tôi nhẫn nại và thoải mái trên lưng tôi, và tôi có thể cảm nhận được rằng tôi không phải chú ngựa đầu tiên cậu từng cưỡi. Nhưng thế cũng tốt hơn, lúc đó tôi chỉ cần phải làm quen với việc có người trên lưng mà không cần lo đến việc cậu có bị ngã hay không. Khi cậu chủ của tôi có thể tự chăm sóc mình trên lưng tôi thì bản thân tôi cũng mất đi một nửa cảm giác căng thẳng.

Thời gian chúng tôi ở bên nhau, tìm hiểu lẫn nhau là một khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời, đầy hưng phấn và mỗi ngày lại có một điều mới. Cậu chủ học cách hiểu được bằng cách tôi chuyển động lúc nào tôi sắp chạy và lúc nào tôi sắp dừng; tôi làm quen với cách cậu chuyển mình trên lưng tôi để biết lúc nào cậu muốn tôi chạy và lúc nào cậu muốn tôi đi. Dần dần, chúng tôi cảm thấy quen với cử động của nhau đến mức tất cả như phản xạ. Điều tuyệt vời nhất là mỗi lần cậu đến với tôi, cậu không cho phép ai ngoài cậu chuẩn bị yên cương cho tôi và khi cậu ra về, không bao giờ quên cho tôi một quả táo từ cái cây đó khi có mùa. Thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng tự tay chải lông cho tôi và những lúc đó, cậu thường nói chuyện với tôi, hay đọc những lời thật khó hiểu về mặt trời với mặt trăng. Có vẻ những lời lảm nhảm đó có một ý nghĩa gì đó với cậu, nhưng tôi thì không hiểu. Cậu gọi đó là _thơ_.

Cậu chủ lớn lên và tôi cũng lớn. Tôi đưa cậu đi săn, qua những cuộc đua với bạn bè, anh em của cậu, qua các đồng cỏ và thảo nguyên bát ngát khi cậu cần ở một mình.

Tôi cũng ở đó khi cậu chủ gặp cô ấy, trong một lần đi săn.

Tôi phi thật nhanh với cậu trên lưng tôi và chùm chuông buộc ở cổ, giữa tiếng kêu leng keng và tiếng của hai chú ngựa khác bên cạnh tôi, trên lưng họ là hai người bạn của cậu chủ. Tiếng tù và và trống đằng sau thúc đẩy chúng tôi phi theo gió, cảm giác hưng phấn và máu nóng tỏa khắp người tôi và tôi biết cậu chủ cũng hào hứng y như tôi. Cậu cho tôi chạy càng nhanh, càng xa trong một hồi lâu, rồi cuối cùng cậu cũng kéo dây cương một cách nhẹ nhàng để bảo tôi chạy chậm lại. Cậu vẫn ngồi trên lưng tôi, tập trung vào con mồi trước mặt, nhưng tôi bỗng cảm thấy căng thẳng. Có một thứ gì khác trong lùm cây này, không phải con mồi, mà là một con người. Tôi dậm chân và hí lên một tiếng dài nhưng cậu còn quá tập trung vào cuộc săn để để ý tới tôi. Lập tức tôi nhận ra việc lên tiếng là thất sách, vì con hươu đang đứng ngoan ngoãn trước mặt tôi bỗng chạy vụt đi; cùng lúc đó tôi cảm thấy cậu chủ thả lỏng người và nghe được tiếng mũi tên bắn đi trong gió. Cậu lập tức nhận ra, chỉ vài khoảnh khắc sau khi tôi nhận ra, rằng mũi tên sẽ không cắm đúng mục tiêu và cả người cậu trùng xuống trong sự thất vọng. Nhưng rồi có một tiếng kêu - một con người, một cô gái - và cơ thể cô ta ngã ra khỏi lùm cây với mũi tên của cậu cắm trên ngực.

Cậu ghìm gót chân vào bụng tôi và theo phản xạ, tôi bắt lên phía trước, nhưng trước khi tôi đi quá xa, cậu đã nhảy khỏi lưng tôi. Tôi có thể cảm thấy sự căng thẳng của cả ba người bạn đang túm tụm quanh cô gái trong lùm cây bé nhỏ đó.

Đó là lần đầu cậu chủ nhìn thấy cô gái và cũng là lần đầu tôi thấy cô ấy. Vào lúc đó, cả hai chúng tôi đều không thể đoán trước được trong những ngày tháng sau, cô gái này sẽ trở nên quan trọng đến thế nào đối với cậu chủ. Theo tôi thì cô ấy trông cũng bình thường, dù thường thì con người có thể trông thật kỳ quái. Cô ấy đòi gặp Hoàng thượng và đến lúc đó tôi đủ biết người đó là cha cậu chủ. Các bạn cậu giúp cậu đặt cô gái lên lưng tôi và cô nằm sõng soài ở đó. Một lúc sau, cậu lại trèo trên lưng tôi; cả hai người cộng lại nặng hơn là tôi quen chở nhưng tôi cũng hiểu sự cấp bách của tình huống, tôi không cần sự thúc giục của cậu chủ để phi càng nhanh càng tốt trở về với nhóm săn chúng tôi đã bỏ lại đằng sau. Một lúc sau, cậu ra lệnh cho tôi chạy chậm lại, có lẽ là lo sẽ làm tổn thưởng đến cô gái nhiều hơn nếu phi nhanh quá. Đến lúc chúng tôi trở về với mọi người khác, và cả hai người đều được đưa xuống khỏi lưng tôi, họ bắt đầu nói. Đó là kiểu nói chuyện của con người mà bình thường tôi đã thấy khó hiểu rồi. Nhưng bây giờ, khi trước mặt là một cuộc khủng hoảng thực sự, có một người con gái đang thoi thóp trước mặt, thế mà đám con người vẫn có thể _nói_. Họ bàn mãi về việc liệu cô ta có nguy hiểm không (sao con người lại có thể tự cho mình là thông minh nhỉ? Một cô gái sắp chết thì làm hại được ai?). Nhưng cuối cùng, sau khi họ đã nói rất nhiều, vị Hoàng đế cũng ra lệnh mang xe ngựa đến để đưa cô ta về cung.

Trong khi họ đưa cô gái lên xe, cậu chủ của tôi đứng ra thật xa, cứ như thể cậu sợ sẽ làm cô bị thương thêm nếu đứng quá gần. Cậu lui lại đứng bên cạnh tôi, đặt một tay lên lưng tôi. Tôi có thể cảm thấy cậu đang căng thẳng tột độ và tinh thần bất an, và cũng dễ hiểu thôi. Mũi tên đó rất có thể giết chết cô gái. Tôi nhẹ nhàng thúc mũi vào đầu cậu để an ủi và cậu quay sang nhìn tôi, vuốt ve đầu tôi như ngày đầu chúng tôi gặp mặt. Khi cô gái đã yên vị và chiếc xe bắt đầu chuyển bánh, mọi người bắt đầu trở về cung, cậu lại lên lưng tôi và đi theo, nhưng tôi không còn nhìn thấy cô gái nữa và tôi cứ ngỡ mình sẽ không nhìn thấy cô nữa.

Sau này, tôi vẫn sẽ gặp lại cô, nhưng phải mất một thời gian dài sau đó. Nhưng kể cả trước khi tôi gặp lại cô, tôi nghe cậu kể nhiều về cô. Cậu thường tâm sự với tôi vì dù sao tôi cũng chẳng kể được cho ai những lời trong thâm tâm cậu. Nhưng khi nghe cậu kể lể về tình cảm của cậu dành cho cô gái, về việc cậu không thể nói cho cô ấy biết và việc cô ấy quá ngờ nghệch để hiểu được lòng cậu, tôi chỉ khẳng định được một điều tôi đã biết từ lâu: con người là những kẻ không biết giao tiếp. Vấn đề không chỉ là các giác quan của họ không nhạy bằng các loài khác; họ cũng không tận dụng được những giác quan họ có. Họ có thể nói chuyện và lắng nghe nhau nhưng họ _không làm vậy _và chì có Trời mới hiểu tại sao. Họ không nói rõ tình cảm của mình, nói ra những điều không thật lòng rồi lại đi tự hỏi tại sao người kia không hiểu. Và tất cả những vấn đề về _tình cảm_ và _cấm đoán_, _khó xử... _Chỉ có con người mới rỗi việc đến nỗi lo lắng về những thứ chẳng đâu vào đâu này, những thứ làm việc tìm bạn đời - một quá trình thật dễ dàng và bình thường - trở nên quá phức tạp. Con người thật khó hiểu.

Lần thứ hai tôi nhìn thấy cô gái, họ cùng nhau ra khỏi thành Bắc Kinh. Tất nhiên, không phải chỉ có hai người họ, còn một đống người khác nữa, nhưng câu chuyện của tôi thật ra chỉ liên quan tới hai người. Tất cả bắt đầu khi một _con bé_ khác chạy theo đoàn ngựa xe của chúng tôi với đôi giày rách nát và đôi chân chảy máu. Cậu chủ quay lại và đưa tôi đi ngược hướng với xe ngựa, tới gần con bé kia. Đó là lúc tất cả mọi vấn đề bắt đầu xuất hiện.

Một cử chỉ thật đơn giản lại có thể thay đổi thật nhiều - cậu chủ của tôi chìa tay ra, và chỉ một tích tắc sau, con bé kia đã chễm chệ trên lưng tôi. Cử chỉ đó thật ra thật ngu ngốc, nhất là sau khi cậu đã kể với tôi về cô gái trong lòng cậu. Tôi dậm chân, hí một tiếng dài và lắc bờm để tỏ vẻ không hài lòng với việc cậu để cho _con bé _kia cưỡi trên lưng tôi. Sự ương bướng bất ngờ của tôi làm cậu kinh ngạc và cậu phải khó khăn lắm mới giữ tôi được yên. Con bé rõ ràng là rất sợ tôi và điều này cũng chẳng làm tôi ưa cô ta hơn. Nhưng cậu chủ vẫn không cho con bé xuống ngựa và tôi cuối cùng phải chấp nhận chở cả hai người.

Như tôi đã nói, con người thật khó hiểu. Nếu một con ngựa đực muốn lấy lòng một con ngựa cái, nó đâu có đi tán tỉnh một con cái khác.

Chúng tôi đuổi kịp đoàn xe, và trên xe là cô gái của cậu chủ. Lúc đó cô ấy đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Sự kinh ngạc trên mặt cô gái lúc đầu cũng làm tôi buồn cười, nhưng rồi cô tỏ rõ sự giận dữ. Tôi biết có một cơn bão đang đến gần dù những người đang cưỡi trên lưng tôi có vẻ chẳng để ý.

Tình hình cứ diễn ra như thế trong vài ngày. Thật lạ lùng là con người có thể hoàn toàn không thấy những điều họ không muốn thấy. Cậu chủ của tôi dường như không biết rằng cô gái đang giận cậu và lý do cô ấy đang giận, và những người khác, trừ một số, cũng chẳng có vẻ gì nhận ra cuộc chiến đang diễn ra ngay trước mũi họ. Còn con bé kia, tôi không biết cô ta là ai nhưng tôi ngày ngày miễn cưỡng cho cô ta cưỡi trên lưng tôi. Nếu việc hất cô ta khỏi lưng tôi cũng sẽ không hất ngã cả cậu chủ thì chắc tôi đã làm thế rồi.

"Mày làm sao thế hả?" cậu chủ hỏi tôi vào ngày thứ hai tôi tỏ ra ương bướng và không nghe lời. Tôi chỉ hí một tiếng để trả lời và tất nhiên cậu chẳng hiểu. Tôi đã tỏ ra bất bình cả ngày rồi mà giờ cậu vẫn còn hỏi tôi có chuyện gì. Đúng là đồ _con người. _

"Ta không cần mày làm cả cái ngày này trở nên tồi tệ hơn đâu," cậu tiếp tục nói với giọng hờn dỗi, cứ như thể tôi là người khiến cậu có một ngày tôi tệ. Cứ như thể ngày của tôi khá khẩm hơn. Tôi khịt mũi một cách giận dữ. "Thế bây giờ đến lượt mày giận ta hả?" Giọng cậu khó chịu một cách rõ ràng nhưng tôi cũng cảm thấy hài lòng vì cuối cùng cậu cũng bắt đầu hiểu. Nhưng rồi đúng lúc đó, con bé kia xuất hiện và hỏi cậu có cần giúp gì không. Cuộc nói chuyện của chúng tôi kết thúc ở đó.

Tôi muốn đá cho cô ta một cái.

* * *

><p>Rồi ngày đó cũng phải đến, ngày mọi sự hờn dỗi phải được giải tỏa, tôi đã cảm thấy mọi thứ dồn dập trong vài ngày rồi. Chúng tôi dừng chân vào buổi xế chiều và trong sân, cậu chủ đang bắt đầu gỡ yên cương cho tôi khi cô gái của cậu bỗng nhiên nhảy lên lưng con ngựa của cậu em nhà họ Phúc, vẫn còn chưa kịp tháo yên. Phải mất một lúc lâu cậu chủ mới đuổi theo cô.<p>

Rõ ràng là cô gái chưa bao giờ cưỡi ngựa; kể cả khi con ngựa kia không chạy thì tôi nghĩ cô ấy cũng chẳng ngôi vững được. Cách lên ngựa đột ngột của cô gái và sự thiếu thuần thục của cô trong cách điều khiển khiến con ngựa kia trở nên sợ hãi và nó đang chạy thục mạng. Bốn chúng tôi - hai chú ngựa và hai người cưỡi - phi qua một thảo nguyên xanh biếc. Tôi có thể cảm thấy sự sợ hãi bao trùm lấy cả người cậu chủ và tôi không cần những lời lệnh của cậu để chạy nhanh nhất có thể.

Chỉ trong thời gian ngắn thôi, cô gái đã ngã khỏi con ngựa kia. Trong vòng nháy mắt, tôi đã không còn thấy sức nặng của cậu chủ trên lưng tôi và cậu đang phi người ra trước mặt, dang tay ra đón lấy cô. Họ lăn xuống một dốc cỏ xanh trong một hồi lâu rồi cuối cùng cũng dừng lại. Tôi đứng đó quan sát họ. Ngay cả từ đây, tôi cũng ngửi đươc mùi máu của người và biết cô gái đã bị thương. Cậu chủ cố giúp cô làm sạch vết thương nhưng cô ấy đang chống cự. Và rồi, thay vì làm những điều khác có ích hơn, cậu chủ ngốc nghếch của tôi lại bắt đầu _nói chuyện_. Con người không có điều gì khác để làm sao?

À...đây rồi, cái kiểu chạm môi vào nhau lạ lùng mà con người có vẻ thích làm đây rồi. Thỉnh thoảng tôi cũng thấy những đôi nam nữ trốn đằng sau chuồng ngựa để làm những việc này nhưng tôi chưa từng thấy cậu chủ của tôi làm thế với ai. Có vẻ cô gái không thích nó lắm và cô đẩy cậu ra. Tôi chẳng trách được cô ấy. Chắc hẳn phải khó chịu lắm chứ? Có lẽ cô ấy là con người bình thường duy nhất mà tôi từng gặp.

Họ lại bắt đầu nói. Con người nói quá nhiều. Lúc đó tôi đã hiểu họ sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu lời khuyên của tôi hay làm theo nên tôi quyết định mặc kệ họ muốn làm gì thì làm. Tôi quay đi và thấy con ngựa kia đã chẳng thèm nhìn họ ngay từ đầu. Nó đã sử dụng thời gian một cách có ích hơn - nó đã ăn no nê đám cỏ non ngọt lịm dưới chân chúng tôi. Tôi quyết định noi gương nó và mặc kệ con người với vấn đề ngớ ngẩn của họ.

Một lúc sau, tiếng gọi quen thuộc của câu chủ vang lên và cả hai chúng tôi đến bên con người. Tôi dừng trước mặt cậu chủ và cậu nắm lấy dây cương của tôi để giữ tôi yên cho cô gái trèo lên. Nhưng cậu đâu cần. Tôi đứng yên đợi cô và cô thưởng cho sự ngoan ngoãn của tôi với một cái vỗ âu yếm lên cổ. Trước khi lên lưng tôi, cậu nhìn tôi với ánh mắt nghi ngờ, khó hiểu. Chắc hẳn cậu đang tự hỏi tại sao tôi bỗng lại ngoan như thế sau khi đã chống lại cậu cả mấy ngày nay. Có thể lần sau cậu sẽ để ý tới phản ứng của tôi hơn.

Trước khi chúng tôi bắt đầu về, cậu chủ nói với cô gái điều khôn ngoan nhất cậu nói trong nhiều ngày nay: "Từ nay, trên lưng ngựa của ta chỉ có chỗ cho muội thôi, và không ai khác cả." Tôi hí lên một tiếng hưởng ứng. Tôi nghĩ đó là đủ lý do để nếu lần sau cậu không giữ lời, tôi có quyền hất cả cậu và người kia xuống đất. Cho chừa.


End file.
